Who's Amy?
by Velovevee
Summary: Draco cemburu karena Harry sering menyebut nama Amy. Siapa Amy sebenarnya? let's find out! Warn : Slash, OOC. always my OTP, Drarry!
"Aku serius, apa benar Harry selingkuh?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin Harry selingkuh darimu, Draco."

"Bisa saja, Mione. Kau tahu mungkin saja Harry sadar kalau Malfoy adalah orang yang berengsek."

"Aku ingin menjahit mulutmu, Weasel. Aku benar-benar ingin melakukan itu!"

"Jangan dengarkan Ron, Draco. kembali lagi ke topik, dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan kalau Harry selingkuh? Bisa saja kau salah paham."

"Entah kenapa ia sering menyebut nama gadis itu. Seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. "

"Nama siapa?"

"Amy."

"Amy? Oh! Hmm..."

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai, Granger! Kau tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Itu bukan nama biasa. Itu kode."

.

.

"Kau tidak membantu! Aku akan cari tahu sendiri kalau begini!"

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu."

.

.

"Err...Mione, Amy itu siapa?"

"Diam, Ron. Dasar, Harry."

 **Who's Amy?**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warn : Slash, Out of Character, vulgar words

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco yang mempunyai pikiran kotor, itu sudah biasa. Dan bagi Harry tentunya mendengar sang kekasih terus melontarkan _dirty joke_ sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Harry berpikir bahwa Draco adalah orang yang mungkin agak sedikit bodoh atau polos lebih tepatnya. Seberapa banyak pun Draco mengetahui hal yang berhubungan dengan 18+ ia masih tidak tahu hal yang Harry ketahui.

Bagaimana dengan Harry? dia tidak sepolos yang kalian kira. Mengejutkan? Mungkin. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Harry adalah seorang cowok yang juga terkadang harus memenuhi 'kebutuhannya' dan Draco tentu dengan senang hati membantu Harry menyalurkan hasratnya sekaligus hasrat Draco sendiri. Harry bisa saja lebih _pervert_ dari Draco di balik tampang polosnya. Tapi Draco tak akan mau memutar balikkan posisinya dalam hal ini. sekali _bottom_ tetaplah _bottom!_

Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya mata Draco mengarah ke seluruh aula besar. Ia tidak sedang mencari Harry, lebih tepatnya ia mengamati satu-persatu siswa dari keempat asrama yang masuk dan sarapan di sana.

Ia mencari gadis yang bernama Amy.

Dengan sedikit bantuan Daphne, Draco bertanya setiap nama siswa di Hogwarts. Daphne di kenal sebagai _Ms. She-Knows-Everything-About-Everyone._

"Aku harus tahu siapa yang bernama Amy di sini."

"Biarku ingat, hmm...ada beberapa yang bernama Amy." Ujar Daphne, "Amy Bell, Gryffindor tahun pertama, Half-Blood, adiknya Katie Bell."

"Tahun pertama? Yang benar saja." dengus Draco.

"Amy Wienners, Muggleborn, Ravenclaw tahun ke-4."

"Yang mana orangnya?"

"Yang rambutnya megar seperti tidak di sisir seumur hidupnya." Kata Daphne.

"Tidak mungkin Harry suka gadis seperti itu. beri aku yang lainnya."

"Oke, Amy Duff, Muggleborn, Gryffindor tahun ke-4 dan terakhir, Amy Bones, Huflepuff tahun ke-2, adiknya Susan Bones."

"Jadi tidak ada Amy di Slytherin?"

Daphne tertawa, "Draco, nama Amy adalah nama yang benar-benar terdengar muggle, kau harus tahu itu."

"Dan kau harus tahu aku tidak _expert_ dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan muggle, Daph." tandas Draco, "Ada empat orang yang bernama Amy dan aku tidak tahu Amy yang mana yang Harry maksud."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Amy? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Harry?"

Draco pun memulai cerita, "Jadi begini..."

 _Flashback (Draco Point of View)_

 _Aku bertemu Harry sebelum jam malam di koridor yang kebetulan sudah sepi. Dan ya, kau tahu sendiri kami snogging di sana cukup lama hingga akhirnya Harry berkata,_

" _Kau mau lanjut?"_

 _Dan aku menjawab, "Tentu saja. aku tidak bisa menolak, Harry."_

" _Kalau begitu cari tempat yang cocok untuk_ _ **if you seek Amy**_ _."_

 _Seketika aku mengrenyit._

" _Apa?"_

 _Ia hanya tersenyum, kedua lengannnya masih melingkar di leherku._

" _Siapa Amy? Dan kenapa aku harus mencarinya."_

 _Ia memutar bola matanya dan tertawa, "Mungkin kau harus cari tahu sendiri, Sayang. Ini sudah masuk jam malam, see you, babe."_

 _Dengan itu ia meninggalkanku di koridor sepi ini, aku sendiri, tiada yang menemani..._

 _Flashback off_

"Draco, kau lucu. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bernyanyi." komentar Daphne.

"Aku hanya terbawa perasaan, Daph." Jawabnya, "Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Kenapa Harry menyuruhmu mencari Amy? Bukankah seharusnya kalian mencari kamar kalau ingin s _hagging_?"

"Entahlah."

"Oh! Atau jangan-jangan, Amy itu adalah seorang pemilik sewa kamar untuk pasangan yang ingin _shagging_? Seperti yang ada di dunia muggle itu." tebak Daphne yang sukses membuat Draco makin bingung.

"Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu di dunia sihir? dan kau yakin ada pemilik sewa kamar yang bernama Amy?"

Daphne mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Siapa tahu, kan?"

Draco mengangguk, "Masuk akal. setidaknya kau sedikit membantuku di bandingkan Granger yang hanya menyeringai tidak jelas. kurasa otak jeniusnya hilang di curi Nargles."

"Nargles?"

"Nargles itu makhluk gaib yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh Luna Lovegood. Aku tahu hal itu dari Harry." jawab Draco yang hanya di balas Daphne dengan anggukan.

* * *

Dan hari berikutnya Draco terus mendapati Harry menyebut nama Amy dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari si Amy ini.

Seperti saat mereka ada di perpustakaan.

"Draco." Gumam Harry sambil memeluk pinggang Draco erat. Ia duduk tepat di pangkuan Draco. dan tentunya lagi-lagi mereka s _nogging._

Dengan terengah-engah Harry berbisik, "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Draco, kumohon _if you seek amy."_

Alis Draco tertaut, "Amy? Di saat seperti ini kau masih menyebut nama Amy?"

Harry mengacak rambutnya dan berkata, "Kau membuatku kehilangan mood."

Dan Harry kembali meninggalkan Draco sendiri di perpustakaan yang sunyi, Draco sendiri, tiada yang menemani...

* * *

Begitu pula saat di kelas ramuan. Walau sebangku, Draco dan Harry sempat-sempatnya saling _passing dirty note_ saat Snape sedang menjelaskan materi.

 **Aku merasa basah –H**

Draco menyeringai dan membalas.

 **Kau nakal, Harry. aku akan menghukummu –D**

 **Hukum aku, Dray. Apa kau akan memukul pantatku seperti malam tadi? –H**

 **Aku akan memukul pantatmu sampai merah dan membuatmu mendesah, Ry. –D**

 **Kau membuatku semakin basah. If you seek amy, Dray. –H**

"YANG BENAR SAJA, HARRY!?"

Tanpa sadar, Draco berkata dengan nada tinggi yang sukses menjadikannya pusat perhatian di kelas. Draco yang cemburu dan penuh kespontanan adalah kombinasi yang buruk.

"Ada masalah, Mr. Malfoy?" tegur Snape.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, Sir."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tutup mulut atau aku mengambil poin asrama atau lebih buruk lagi de-ten-si." Ancam Snape dengan ciri khasnya.

Draco sempat melemparkan pandangan tajam ke Harry yang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

* * *

Draco makin frustasi karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun mengenai siapa Amy ini dan kenapa Harry terus menyebut namanya.

Dengan penuh emosi ia menghampiri sang kekasih dan duduk di hadapannya.

Harry yang tadinya terpaku dengan makan malanmnya langsung mendongak dan menyapa, "Hai, Sayang."

Draco hanya diam menatap Harry dengan murka.

"Wow, kau tampak kacau, Malfoy. Nargles mencuri kondisioner barumu?" ejek Ron yang langsung mendapat _glare_ dari Draco dan Hermione yang memukul kepalanya dengan perkamen.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry.

"Aku ingin bertanya hal serius padamu dan aku mohon jawab dengan jujur."

Harry mengangguk.

"Apa kau selingkuh?" tanya Draco.

"Serendah itukah kau berpikir tentang aku?"

"Jangan balik bertanya. Jawab!"

Harry menghela nafas, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk selingkuh darimu, Draco. kenapa kau menuduhku begitu?"

Draco mengangguk, "Oke, kalau kau tidak selingkuh, siapa Amy? Kau sering menyebut namanya akhir-akhir ini."

"Pfft..."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Granger?" desis Draco.

Hermione hanya menggeleng dan menggumam, "Kau bodoh." yang untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar.

Draco kembali beralih kepada Harry, "Kenapa diam? Kurasa tidak akan sulit untuk menjawab kalau kau memang tidak selingkuh."

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" gumam Harry.

Dan dengan entengnya Draco mengambil kesimpulan, "Ternyata benar kau selingkuh."

Dan hal itu sukses menyulut emosi Harry, "Kau manusia paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui!"

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Hermione langsung menengahi mereka, "Guys, tenang dulu. Harry apa sebaiknya ku jelaskan pada Draco?"

"Tidak usah biar aku jelaskan sendiri, Mione." Ia merebut perkamen dari tangan Hermione dan menggunakan pena bulunya, menulis sesuatu di atas perkamen itu.

"Kau lihat ini?" Harry menunjuk tulisan perkamen itu.

 **If You Seek Amy**

Draco memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Ck! Itu kata-kata yang sering kau ucapkan. Apa yang mengejutkan dari itu?"

"Amy bukanlah nama orang, Draco. itu kode." Hermione bantu menjelaskan.

Draco pun bingung.

"Ini terdengar seperti penyebutan huruf, berengsek." geram Harry yang kemudian lanjut menulis di perkamen, "Coba kau sebut huruf ini satu-satu."

Dengan enggan namun penasaran, Draco pun menuruti, "F-U-C-K-M-E **, Eff-You-Seek-A-Mee.** " Dan seketika Draco tersentak, " _Fuck Me?_ "

"Ew." Gumam Ron.

"Berpikirlah dengan jernih sebelum menuduh orang lain selingkuh, Draco! Dasar tidak peka!" bentak Harry yang langsung meninggalkan Draco di aula yang jauh dari kata sunyi, Draco tidak sendiri, ada yang menemani...

Draco megap-megap bagai ikan dan menyusul Harry, "Oh, Demi bibir ranummu, Harry. maafkan aku, Sayang. Baiklah kita _shagging,_ oke?"

"Tidak mau!" balas Harry

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau berkali-kali memberi kode untuk s _hagging._ ayo kita lakukan, Harry. kau yang tentukan tempatnya, Sayang."

"Enyahlah, Draco."

Dan keduanya pun lenyap setelah keluar dari aula meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang terbengong.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengajari Harry bahasa _slang_ ala muggle lagi." Kata Hermione.

"Hey Mione, ayo _if you seek amy_ di ruang kebutuhan."

PLAK!

" _Pervert!"_

Dan perkataan Ron sukses membuatkan dipukul oleh perkamen untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

END

* * *

A/N

Hello! Ini fic super singkat hanya ide sekilas yang muncul di otak akibat stres dan takut kena wb berkepanjangan. Dan kuharap pada gak bingung ya sama ceritanya. Karena maklum, humorku bener-bener buruk seiring berjalannya waktu *apa banget* dan alur yang kecepatan, aku sering bermasalah dengan hal ini. fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari lagu Britney Spears dengan judul If You Seek Amy, yang jujur buat aku bingung juga. Aku berasa di posisi Draco pas denger lagu ini, artinya apaan? Amy ini siapa? Dan kenapa di cari-cari? Apa si Amy punya hutang? Dan setelah googling, barulah otak primitifku nyambung. but still, terima kasih sudah membaca!

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!

Vee


End file.
